


What Do The Rules Mean To Superheroes?

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Heartache, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Everyone with two eyes and a brain had a crush on Tony Stark. Peter's problem wasn't that he had a crush, it was that it wouldn't go away. It plagued him daily and the pain of it kept him up at night. What if it was more than a crush? But it wasn't possible that Tony would have feelings for him too, was it? He would just have to learn to live with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts at Homecoming and works its way forward meaning Peter isn't a minor by the time things happen  
> **Rating may change by the end of the story

Tony Stark was a living legend. One that Peter had admired his entire life. Spending time with him was a dream come true. He never would have imagined Tony Stark of all people coming to him and asking for his help. Even if he was Spiderman, he was still just a kid. The whole thing was such a dream come true.

Fighting beside the man was amazing. Not that he got to watch Tony fight much. He’d had his hands full, but feeling like part of the team was the best ever. No one told him very much about what was going on, but that was okay. He got help out Tony Stark and that was awesome.

It was hard that he only got to see Tony every so often now. But when they did get together he taught Peter so many cool things. He wanted to spend his whole life in Tony's lab watching him work. Until suddenly he realized it wasn’t the work he was watching anymore. It was really cool and all, but it still wasn’t cooler than Tony Stark.

Or sexier. With his rolled up sleeves and his perfect facial hair and the way his eyes flicked between displays knowing exactly where to find everything he needed because his amazing mind had designed it all himself and- Peter’s chest hurt. He had this ache he couldn’t name. He wondered if he was getting sick. In fact, he felt a lot like he wanted to cry.

Tony eventually noticed that something was wrong when he asked Peter’s opinion on something and didn’t get an answer.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Tony turned away from the screens and caught the look on his face. “Pete? You okay, what’s up?”

“I’m okay.” Peter squirmed a little. His chair was suddenly very uncomfortable.

“You sure? You want me to call May? Do you want to go home?”

“No- no way! I’m fine. Seriously. Thanks, Mr. Stark, for asking, but I’m fine.” Peter crossed his arms in a gesture he thought made him look certain.

“ _Okay_ … just let me know.” Tony didn’t look like he completely bought it, but he let it go for the time being.

Peter felt a little bit sick. He had a crush on Tony Stark. Peter hadn’t known that crushes hurt so badly.

The rest of the day was soured. Every time Peter looked at Tony his heart fluttered and his stomach twisted. He felt trapped as he couldn't do anything about the aching need inside of him. How do you deal with craving something you can’t have?

Peter hoped that was all it was. A case of desiring what he couldn’t have that would fade with time. It was just a crush and it would go away or at least he would get used to it. Then he could focus again on Tony's brain instead of his body...

Days passed and Peter only thought about Tony. He caught himself looking up pictures of him online. He even went to far as to set a picture of him as his cell phone background. He doodled his name on every page of his notebook when he was meant to me taking notes in class. How long would it be before the ache in his heart faded? It was becoming unbearable.


	2. Chapter 2

All Peter thought about anymore was Tony. It was hard to concentrate in class. Peter was lucky he was naturally gifted in school or his grades would be dropping fast. Even his afternoon patrols as Spiderman were suffering. He zoned out so hard that he almost missed a woman being mugged on the street directly below him.

He was so distracted at lunch that he didn’t realize that Ned was staring at him or that he was calling his name until Ned smacked the top of his head.

“Ground control to, Parker!” he shouted.

Peter blinked at his friend, mind slowly returning to body. “Huh? What’s up?”

“Where you been man?”

Peter looked down at his tray. He shoved a cold french fry in his mouth. “What do you mean? I’ve been sitting here the whole time.”

“Come on, you know what I’m talking about.”

Peter shrugged. He stared down at the food in front of him. “Just tired I guess. ‘Internship’ stuff.”

“Bull.” Ned look unconvinced and almost annoyed.

Peter looked up at his friend in shock.

“I’m sorry, Peter, but you can’t tell me this is about,” Ned looked around. “Spiderman,” he whispered. “Listen, you’ve done nothing but babble about Mr. Stark for like months and now I can’t get you to say anything at all.”

Peter put his hands in his lap. If he admitted his feelings to Ned, that made them real. He wasn’t sure he could make himself forget if someone else knew. Not that he’d tried very hard to push the thoughts away.

“Did you and Mr. Stark have a fight or something? Did he take the suit again?” he whispered again.

“No, nothing like that. Everything’s fine with Mr. Stark.”

Ned shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I just don’t believe you. I guess you don’t have to talk about it, but you know I can keep a secret.”

Peter raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“Okay… maybe sometimes things just slip out, but when it’s really important ya know… when it’s about 'The Stark Internship’ I can keep a secret about that. Right?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

“So what’s going on with you?”

Peter took a deep breath. He hunched in on himself feeling cold and unsure. “I…”

“Oh my god…” Ned gasped. “It is about Mr. Stark!”

Peter jumped, looking around. A few people had turned their heads but they went back to their lunches quickly. “Ned! Be quiet.”

“Right, sorry. Sorry,” he blushed.

“Come over after school. I’ll tell you.”

“Yeah, okay. That’s a good idea.” He kept looking around in case people were still staring.

They walked together when school let out. Peter was grateful that Ned didn’t mention the elephant in the room while they walked. He babbled about school stuff that Peter didn’t even remember sitting through. Once they were safely inside, Peter looked around to make sure May hadn’t come home early.

They dropped their bags in Peter’s room and then Peter sat down on the bed. Ned sat down at Peter’s desk.

“So… how long have you been in love with Tony Stark?”

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. “I uh… I mean it’s just a crush… Nothing serious. It’ll go away right?”

Ned shrugged. “I guess so. Do you think it’s like that?”

“What does it matter if it’s not? Mr. Stark would never… I mean. I’m a kid to him. And he’s Tony Stark! I’m just…”

“Peter… You’re Spiderman. Maybe you are a kid, but you’re Spiderman too. Don’t sell yourself short. Besides, I think Peter Parker is pretty cool, too.”

“I don’t think Mr. Stark would.” Peter stared down at the floor. He knew he didn’t have a chance. There was no way. Even if he did, that was illegal. He’d get Mr. Stark into trouble. He could go to jail.

“Mr. Stark has tons of cool people to hang out with. Why would he hang out with you if he didn't think you were cool? I mean, he could be hanging out with Thor or Captain America, but he calls you up instead.”

Peter’s heart fluttered. Ned wasn’t wrong, but he couldn’t afford to get his hopes up either. “I don’t know.”

Ned looked sympathetic. “Maybe you should tell him how you feel?”

Peter shook his head. “If I tell him… he’ll stop inviting me over. He’ll push me away. He won’t talk to me anymore. He’ll think he has to protect me.”

Ned sighed and so did Peter. “I’m sorry man.”

Peter nodded. “Me too.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

Peter shrugged. “Keep working with Mr. Stark in the lab. Keep updating him on Spiderman stuff. Keep acting like nothing is different.”

“Maybe you could try dating someone else?” Ned suggested.

“Like who?”

Ned shrugged. “I don’t know. I just thought it might help you move on.”

“Maybe…” Thinking about being with anyone but Tony sounded harder than being alone. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t want to be with someone and spend all my time thinking about Mr. Stark. That’s not right.”

They were quiet for a while. Both of them lost in thought.

“So,” Ned said minutes later, breaking the silence. “Lord of the Rings marathon?”

Peter smiled. It would be nice to just have a few normal hours with Ned after everything he’d been dealing with.


	3. Chapter 3

After Peter had essentially died, things changed between him and Tony. Not in the way Peter still hoped for, but there was no more distance between them. Tony even called him now. On a pretty regular basis in fact. Most mornings he woke up to a text from Tony. It was usually something superhero related like “I noticed you patrolled last night, how’d it go?” or “I hope you're making good use of that drone I built”. He was always making sure Spiderman was taken care of. Even if his nightly patrols were typically uneventful.

On weekends, If Peter wasn’t dealing with school things, he was with Tony. Sometimes they were in the lab. Sometimes Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him out the door for an expensive lunch. Peter was in heaven.

Their relationship didn’t start to feel different to Peter until Tony picked him up from school on a Friday afternoon.

Peter slid into the passenger seat of a car worth more than a year’s collage tuition. Tony was all cocky smile and sun glasses at Peter’s somewhat mesmerized expression. He wondered if he’d ever get used to Tony’s money. And then Tony dropped a box in his lap.

“What’s this?” Peter asked as Tony pulled away from the sidewalk.

“Just a little something I thought you could use.” Tony shrugged.

Peter’s heart warmed at receiving a gift from his crush. He opened the box and carefully pulled out the watch from inside.

He held the polished metal lightly in his hand. “A Stark Watch?”

“Yep. My team finished it up a few days ago. I just approved it last night. It’s the first of its kind if you don’t count the prototype.”

Peter strapped the watch around his wrist. He couldn’t help his smile. He turned it on and watched STARK appear on the screen. “Thanks, Mr. Stark! This is so generous.” His voice dripped with admiration.

“Only the best for my protege right?”

Peter felt himself blushing. He shifted in his seat feeling somewhat self conscious. It made his heart pound that Tony gave him a gift. And it was such an expensive gift too. He tried not to read anything into the fact that it was more or less glorified jewelry. Obviously, Tony didn’t mean anything by it. He was just being nice because he was a nice person.

“Oh and I already set it up for you. That bad boy is synced up with Karen so you don’t have to put the suit on when you need her.”

Peter’s grin grew as wide as his face. “That’s so cool, Mr. Stark. Seriously, thank you.”

Tony waved his hand like it was nothing. “And all I expect in return is for you to keep being you. Amazing aren’t I?”

He definitely was amazing in Peter’s mind. He knew he was trying to pass it off like Peter didn’t need to thank him or make a big deal about it because he didn’t do it to be thanked. And that only made Peter love him more. So much so that he almost said it out loud. He had to bite his lip and look away out the window for a moment to recover.

The world blurred past as Tony took them through town. The car stopped outside of what was only the most exclusive of restaurants in the city. It was your typical black-tie, wealthy exclusive, meals with unpronounceable foreign names, restaurant. If you could call any of that typical.

A valet ran to the car and let Peter out, clearly expecting the sort of woman who typically accompanied Tony Stark, yet he managed not to look too shocked as Peter stepped out and nervously twisted his new watch.

Tony left the door open for the valet and the pair of them went inside. As the maitre d' lead them through the dining room, Peter noted that neither of them met the dress code whether Peter in his jeans and NASA t-shirt or Tony in his band T under a blazer. Yet, no one seemed to care at all. Peter wondered how often Tony ate here. He’d never taken Peter to this particular restaurant before. His heart fluttered as he wondered if there was anything important about this particular day or this particular place. Tony had bought him a gift and then taken him out to such a nice place. It had to mean something. Maybe Ned was right. If that were even possible.

They sat together at a table for two in a more secluded part of the restaurant. Staff seemed to blur around them carrying food and wine to their table. All that Peter saw was Tony.

“Peter? Pete?” Tony’s voice called. “Hey, kid!”

Peter blinked his eyes. “Huh? Yeah, Mr. Stark?”

“I got something on my face? A gray hair maybe?”

“No.” Peter blushed, realizing how much he’d been staring. “No, you look great- I mean, you look fine, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah?” He rubbed his hands over his jaw. “I’ve got a few grays in my beard these days.”

“It doesn't look bad. It suits you,” Peter said honestly.

“Into the silver fox type huh?” Tony teased.

Peter’s face burned. He was saved from any sort of response as dessert was set in front of him. He barely remembered dinner. Dessert seemed to be some kind of cheesecake with raspberries on top.

“So, what’s going on with you?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged. “It’s nothing, Mr. Stark. I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me.” He pointed his tiny dessert fork accusingly. “You’ve been acting weird lately. Especially today. Is it me? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Peter shook his head. “No way. Mr. Stark, I love being with you. I-I mean, you’re not- It’s fine, really.”

Tony looked skeptical. “Is it the cameras? I’m sorry I can’t stop journalism. I can pay some of them to go away for a while, but most of them would just take the money and write a story about it.”

Peter shook his head. “You don’t have to do that, Mr. Stark. I’m fine.”

Tony put his fork down. “Well, what is it then? You usually eat enough for three and now you’re barely picking at those berries. What’s up?”

Peter shrugged and shook his head. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t good at telling lies. Sure, he could hide a thing or two, but once you pressed him he had the tendency to get tongue tied. And Tony wasn’t backing down. Tony had just seemed different lately and the watch on his wrist… Tony giving him new tech wasn’t anything new, but somehow it felt different. Maybe because it was a present for Peter and not for Spiderman. Tony was taking care of him as a person and not as an Avenger.

“You can talk to me, Pete,” Tony said gently after Peter was quiet for too long.

Peter put his hands in his lap and shrunk in on himself. He thought over what to say and how to say it. Then he forced a smile and directed his presumably twinkling eyes at Tony.

“I’ll tell you, but somewhere private okay? After dinner.”

Tony looked surprised. Then he shrugged. “Sure, no problem.”

They went back to their desserts, quiet for a moment, until Tony thought of something from a recent tech convention. For a moment everything felt normal as they chatted technological advancement. Peter let everything else drop away. Problems for future Peter to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter’s burden felt a little lighter as they left the restaurant. In the car with Tony he felt just as safe as he always did. Everything seemed to add up to Tony returning his feelings. And if he didn’t, Peter felt willing to suffer through the heart break and come out the other side with a stronger friendship for what they’d been through. He felt certain that Tony loved him in one way or another. Maybe in the end that would be enough, but they had to make it through this first. Whatever the outcome of Peter’s confession would be. His heart was in his throat.

Tony’s car skidded to a stop as the cars on the road piled up. They looked around the cars ahead of them trying to see what the commotion was all about. A few people were climbing out of their cars to get a better look. As he spotted the smoke rising above the tops of vehicles, Peter was already reaching for his backpack. A glance at Tony confirmed that he was already reaching for the car door and pulling off his sun glasses.

Wrapped in red fabric, Peter stepped out of Tony’s car and jumped up onto the roof. Nanobots spread across Tony’s body, encasing him within his suit. Peter ran ahead, jumping from car to car and finally swinging into the center of the smoke.

“What’s going on here?” he shouted to a woman standing on the sideline. Her face was dirty and there was a gash on her cheek.

“My husband!” she sobbed. “Save him! Save him!”

Iron Man swooped in in an instant. “We’ve got this, mam. Take a step back,” he ordered and the trembling woman stumbled back a few steps.

Peter took a good look around at the scene. A five car pile up. He scanned the vehicles and found 11 bodies still in cars. Half of them were unconscious.

He flipped to he first car and started pulling the children from the back before getting their parents from the front. He glance over at Tony helping a woman from her car which was upside down. That’s when Peter felt a tingle in the back of his mind.

“Tony!” He glanced around looking for he source of his urgency. The truck carrying propane. It must have sprung a leak in the crash. Spider-sense told him that it was likely to blow soon. “Get everyone back from that truck!”

“On it!” Tony answered, he flew over helping the people in the car closest to the truck.

EMTs were arriving now along with the police. Peter left them to help the remaining survivors while he went to the truck. He pulled the unconscious driver from the cab and moved him to the side walk. Then he hefted the truck onto his shoulders. Another tingling feeling told him to get away from the leaking gas.

“Iron Man!” Peter looked over his shoulder and got a nod from Tony. They couldn’t let it blow on the ground with the crowd gathered. So Peter threw it. The truck made it higher than the top of the next building before Tony blasted it.

The truck went up in flames, but the flames followed the gas down to ground level. Peter dove into the crowd knocking people back and shielding them from the fire. He felt Tony at his back a second later, aiding in keeping the flames from the bystanders.

As the fire died and they took a look around, the crowd cheered. Peter smiled a little, always proud to save lives.

“Meet me back at my place,” Tony said. He went back to his car, all but lost in the pile up.

Peter took a last look at the EMTs that were caring for the victims. Him and Tony made a great team. Sure, they couldn’t help people the way those EMTs could, but if they hadn’t gotten there first, some of those people wouldn’t have made it. They did that. They saved those lives.

Feeling warm and confident, Peter jumped up and swung away from the scene. He glided across town eventually coming to land outside of Tony’s window. As Tony came inside, the window unlocked and opened itself allowing Peter entrance.

Tony handed Peter his backpack. Then he went to fix himself a drink. Peter pulled off his mask and hopped up to sit on the bar next to Tony.

“That was great back there,” Peter grinned.

“Yeah.” Tony smiled. “You were great.”

Peter’s heart leaped. The way Tony was looking at him…

“Tony…” his voice was soft. He regathered his earlier confidence. “I’m in love with you.”

Tony froze. He was silent. The room was silent. And cold. As Tony stared at him, the stood trapped in this single moment for an eternity before Tony finally replied, “Peter…”

“I love you.”

Peter’s eyes fell closed as his system flooded with relief. Tony loved him back. He loved him back. He felt whole.

“But we can’t be together. I’m sorry, Peter. We just can’t.” Tony took a step back. He swallowed down his drink in a single gulp.

Peter’s eyes opened again. His vision wasn’t quite clear as he looked at Tony who wouldn’t meet his eye. “What are you saying?”

“We can’t-” Tony’s voice broke. He clenched his hand into a fist before stuffing both his hands into pockets. “It’s not right.”

“Because you think you’re too old for me? I don’t care about that.” Peter hopped down from his seat and reached out, but he stopped before his fingers met the fabric of Tony’s blazer. His face was so cold. There was pain in his eyes.

“Peter… you’re barely seventeen. Fuck- you’re not even an adult! You’re just a kid.” Tony stepped back shaking his head. He couldn’t seem to look at Peter anymore. “…just a kid.”

Peter caught his lip in his teeth before it could tremble. He pulled in a deep breath before his eyes could tear up. “I’ve saved lives. I’ve watched people die. People that I care about. I’ve seen things- I’ve done things that no kid could do. The rules are different for us… they have to be.” Peter blinked back the tears that came anyway.

He clenched his fists. “I can fight a war against aliens but I can’t be with the person I love more than anyone else?”

Tony stopped. He seemed to stop breathing, even. His eyes were closed and he was still. They let the quiet fill the room, but it couldn’t smother the tension.

“You don’t love me. You have a crush.” He turned to Peter looking almost angry. Almost accusing. “This is hero worship gone wrong. You just need to go home and sleep it off. Find someone at your school to-”

“Stop it! Don’t do that. Don’t act like it isn’t real. If you don’t want to be with me that’s… but don’t tell me it’s not real… don’t do that to me, please.” Teeth clench, Peter stared down at the floor. He sensed Tony reaching for him only to pull away.

“Peter…”

The sound of his name on Tony’s lips was bittersweet. It was a cold dagger to his heart. Determined to survive this any way that he still could, Peter faced him one last time. He looked his mentor in the eye.

“Mr. Stark,” he said. If that wasn’t enough to convey where they stood, he clarified with two more words. “Iron Man.”

Two steps backward. Two slow steps. Two full seconds that screamed for Tony to follow. But he didn’t and Peter turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter had prepared to be rejected. What he hadn’t prepared for was that Tony would love him and still deny him. That was the thing that broke him.

Peter spent the weekend in bed. He told May he was sick, but ignored her attempts to feed him soup or take him to a doctor. She seemed to figure out after a while that it wasn’t his body that was sick and she left him alone. He cried in the quiet of his room, under several blankets, and alone. He ignored texts from Ned and MJ. And on Monday, he stayed home from school.

When he finally found it in him to get out of bed, he felt empty. But time went on and Peter healed. He was no less in love with Tony and no less angry at being rejected, but he could live his life again. Peter by day, Spiderman by night. But he didn’t check in with Tony anymore and Tony didn’t contact him.

It was several months later that Peter got a call from Happy. The Avenger’s needed him.

The mission went horrible. Lives were lost and the whole thing was nearly fruitless. If it weren’t for Natasha and her stealth skills, it would have all been for nothing. At least they had some idea about why Hydra was at it again. Not that anyone had ever expected them to go away forever. While Nat and Cap sorted out a plan to stop the latest in Nazi schemes, Peter ended up lounging on the couch next to   
Tony. They were both too tired and downtrodden to go anywhere else.

Bruce hung around for a while, trying to pry the details of what went down out of them, but neither would speak a word. He finally left them to go find someone with a little more strength left.

After a while of sulking and ignoring the tension, Peter decided to address the elephant in the room.

“How are you holding up?”

Tony didn’t look at him seeming too worn out to move his head. “Holding up?”

“Yeah, has pretending you’re not in love with me turned you into a cold dead shell of a man yet?”  
Tony snorted. “Sweetheart, that’s how I was born.”

Peter laughed. “I just imagine baby you with mamma Stark coming in for a forehead kiss and you just sock her right in the mouth with a tiny fist. Is that how it went?”

“Yep. That’s exactly how it went.” Tony gave a small nod.

“You never talk about your parents.”

“Yeah well.” Tony shifted in his seat. “They were… parents. Ya know, everybody has parents.”

Peter flinched a little. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

“Shit. I didn’t mean-” Tony wrapped an arm around him and Peter fell into his side. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t have parents, but I had May and Ben. I was lucky.”

Tony rubbed his shoulder. “May’s a great woman.”

“Is that it? You’re in love with May so you can’t be with me. And the truth comes out,” Peter joked.

Tony nodded. “You got me.” Then Tony stiffened. “Actually Pete…”

“Don’t,” Peter shook his head. “I’m trying to cheer myself up. Let’s not talk about anything serious okay?”

Tony’s chin rested on the top of his head. “Yeah, of course.”

Peter cuddled into Tony’s side. Even if he couldn’t have anything else, it was good that they could be close like this when they needed each other.

“Hey,” Tony laughed. “Did you hear that one guy scream when he saw Cap?”

Peter laughed.

Tony grinned. “Clearly he’s never seen Rogers after a shower. Walking around in a towel singing Glenn Miller. What the hell’s scary about that guy?”

“They should have been watching out for you, the way you flew in and blasted the cat walk out from under them.”

“What about you?” Tony said. “You webbed up those two guys before they could sound the alarm. You had them down before I even saw them move.”

Peter grinned. He looked up at Tony. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, that was incredible, Pete,” Tony said and he looked like he meant it. He looked like he meant it a lot. Peter didn’t say how Tony was calling him ‘kid’ less often and calling him by his name more and more. Treating him as if he weren’t just a kid. Wasn’t that their whole road block?

“You’re incredible…” Tony murmured.

Peter’s heart ached. He wanted to turn in Tony’s arms, pull him into a kiss.

“You’re incredible,” Peter said back and what he meant was 'I love you’. He wondered if that’s what Tony meant, too. His throat tightened.

He’d thought he was past the pain. Surrounded by the warmth of Tony’s body, the scent of his cologne, he felt safe. And it hurt so badly that he couldn’t keep this. That this was a stolen moment in a possibility that would never truly come. He let himself sink heavily into Tony’s embrace, clinging to the moment and cruel lie it presented. They would never be the lovers they appeared to an outside audience.

It was bittersweet. Peter let himself pretend for a moment that this was their lives. That they could truly spend their time in each other's arms this way.

“I love you, Tony,” Peter whispered.

Tony kissed the top of his head. He didn't say it back. Because he knows it's impossible, Peter thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Days after his last Avengers’ mission, Peter was walking home from school. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled out to see Tony’s name on the screen. His heart skipped. He thought he might drop the phone. Was Tony trying to put things back to normal or was this some kind of emergency? He hadn’t gotten a call from Tony in so long.

Putting the phone to his ear, Peter answered, “Mr. Stark?”

“Peter!” Tony answered sounding his usual self.

“Hey, Mr. Stark. What’s up?”

“Actually I have something to tell you. I was going to just send it in the mail… but I thought given the circumstances that it was only right for me to tell you myself.”

“Okay?” Peter shifted his bag on his shoulders. He didn’t like how this was sounding.

Tony paused for a minute. “Pepper and I are getting married.”

He was quiet for a moment before he realized he was still on the phone and had to give some kind of response. “Oh…” Yep, that was the best he could do.

“It would mean a lot to both of us if you would be there. You can just come, eat all the food, I’ll even make sure no one keeps you from the bar. You can just cut loose. But I’d really like you to be there.”

“O-of course… I’ll be there.”

“Great,” Tony said, relief slipping through the cracks of his mask. “There’s an invitation coming in the mail for you and May. Of course you can both bring a guest… or a date- whatever. And where what you want, don’t feel pressured into black-tie. Pepper has insisted that we don’t make it too big or too formal so it’s wear what you want and it’s just close friends. No more than fifty people. And anyway, I’m rambling aren’t I? Weird… I’ll let you go, I’m sure you have better things to do than listen to me. Keep in touch okay?”

“Yeah, Tony,” Peter breathed, voice nearly breaking. “Of course.”

“Right. Yeah. Okay… Talk soon.” Tony hung up.

Peter stopped moving, realizing that he’d been walking a little more quicker than was normal, even in the city. His head spun. He thought he might pass out. Stumbling, he moved away from the main street and down an alley. He leaned against the wall as he worked to catch his breath. Not knowing how he should feel or what he should do he sent Ned a text.

“Tonys getting married”

He stared down at the dirty ground and wondered if he wouldn’t throw up.

“What? To who? What happened?”

“He called me. Hes marrying Pepper”

“But he loves you”

Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes. He couldn’t see to type a reply. He found the little green button through the tears and put the phone back to his ear.

“What do I do, Ned? It hurts…”

“God, Peter. I’m so sorry. I don’t know.”

For a moment, they both were quiet unsure of what to say. “Maybe you should talk to May,” Ned said.

“I bet she’d just tell me what he did. That I’m too young and it’s just a crush.”

“Do you want me to come over?”

“No, that’s okay, Ned. I think I’m just gonna go home and go to bed.”

“Okay… let me know if you need anything. Anything at all okay?”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks, Ned.”

“No problem, Peter.”

Peter tucked his phone away. He took another moment to breathe before he started walking again. He made his way down the street on autopilot. His mind did back flips and cartwheels trying to make sense of his feelings.

He loved Tony. Tony loved him, too. But Tony was marrying Pepper. Tony loved Pepper. But their relationship never worked no matter how they tried and Peter never thought they would really go through with the wedding. It was a media ploy, he’d thought. But Tony said it was real. So maybe it was really what he wanted. Maybe he would be happy with Pepper. Peter wanted Tony to be happy. But that didn’t mean he wanted him to marry Pepper. As much as he tried to feel differently, he couldn’t make himself happy about the wedding.

For a moment it occurred to him that he didn’t have to go. But he couldn’t do that. He had to be there to support Tony and to tell him that no matter what he still loved him. He was always going to be there for Tony. Even if it broke his heart. Besides, Tony asked him to be there. Of course he was going.

May was already home when he got there. As soon as Peter saw her and she registered the look on his face, he broke down.

“Oh, Peter’s what’s wrong?” May pulled Peter into her arms.

He shook as he sobbed into her shirt. He couldn’t form the words to explain himself, but thankfully she didn’t seem to carr. May lead him over to the couch and pulled Peter down beside her. She held him in her arms until the crying died down some.

“He’s getting married, May,” he said weakly.

May stroked his hair. “This is about that crush of yours? The one I can’t get you to talk about.”

Peter blinked wet eyelashes up at her. “You knew?”

May cupped his face in his hands. “Peter Benjamin Parker. You have no idea what an open book you are. There’s nothing you’re feeling that I don’t see. You’ve been pining for a long time, sweetheart.”

“I knew it was impossible… but now he’s getting married. I didn’t think… I mean Pepper hates dealing with Avenger’s stuff. It scares her too much-”

“Pepper?” May stared in surprise.

“Yeah. Tony and Pepper are getting married,” Peter explained.

“Tony Stark!” May seemed to suddenly realize something. “Oh, Peter.” She pulled him into a hug again. “Your crush… You’ve been crushing on Tony Stark.”

Peter jerked himself away from her, almost falling off the couch in the process. “I thought you said you knew!”

“I knew you had a crush. I didn’t know it was Tony Stark!”

Peter jumped off the couch and hurried off to his room. He slammed the door and locked it behind him. His face was burning with embarrassment.

“Peter!” May knocked on his door. “Let’s just talk about it okay?”

“I don’t want to talk anymore, May.” Peter leaned against the door.

“Okay… I’m here when you need me.” May said and left him alone.

Peter sat on the floor and cried for a while. How the hell was he going to survive Tony and Pepper’s wedding?


	7. Chapter 7

Peter smoothed the fabric of his tux for the millionth time. He straightened his tie, yet again. Then he stepped away from May’s car.

“It’s gonna be okay, Peter,” Ned assured him. He stood to Peter’s right making a sympathetic grimace.

Peter took a deep breath. May took his arm. They all walked together into the building. The interior was decorated in white and blush. Peter barely noticed the man who ushered them in and showed them to their seats. Right in the front of the grooms side. Where Tony’s family would be if he had any. Peter’s eyes watered, but this was exactly why he was here. Because he loved Tony and Tony needed him. May patted his knee as they sat and waited.

Tony came out looking amazing in his suit. He was dressed in white with a pink flower in his pocket. No sunglasses for once. Tony rarely went to an event without them. He looked anxious. Rhodey had his hands on Tony’s shoulders and was speaking to him quietly. Tony kept clenching his fist and putting them in his pockets. Peter’s throat tightened to see Tony looking so nervous. He seemed almost like he might have a panic attack.

Peter strained to hear them and just before they broke apart he heard Rhodey say, “You’re doing the right thing, Tony.” It seemed like a weird thing to say about a wedding, but it seemed to reassure Tony who straightened into a more confident stance.

Tony caught Peter’s eye in the crowd. He winked and Peter grinned, heart skipping a beat. He couldn’t help himself. He tried not to think about what he couldn’t have and simply be happy for the man he loved. For a while it worked. Even as the double doors opened and Pepper came down the aisle looking like a rosy cheeked angel. Even when Tony took her hands in his and they smiled at each other. Even when Tony kissed her, Peter held strong. Tony deserved to be happy.

At the reception, Peter picked at the salmon that was set in front of him. He’d barely managed to offer Tony and Pepper a half heart congratulations before disappearing to his table. Which it turned out was also where Tony was sitting. Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, May, Ned, then Peter. Which meant Peter was sitting right next to Tony while seriously considering giving up his seat to Happy who kept hovering like he thought someone might try to attack. Maybe Tony had told him about Peter’s crush and he was watching in case Peter snapped. As it was, he didn’t feel much like fighting. He felt defeated.

Peter set his fork down and reached for his glass which is when he noticed he had been served a glass of champagne along with his water. He hesitated, it wasn’t a good idea, but Tony had promised that no one would stop him so unless May protested there was no reason why he couldn’t right? He picked up the glass and took a sip. Deciding that it tasted awful but felt good anyway, he downed it in two quick swallows. He noticed Tony watching with a guilty expression out of the corner of his eye. Peter refused to look at him.

May and Pepper were chatting with Rhodey caught in between, so no one saw the breakdown that Peter was heading for aside from Ned and Tony. And neither of them had it in them to say anything as Peter picked up the glass of champagne in front of Ned and downed that, too. Then for good measure he picked up Tony’s glass.

Tony opened his mouth, but he didn’t get a word out before Peter finally looked him in the eye. He let all of his pain show on his face, not caring anymore about why he was here or how much Tony needed him. He let him have it without a single word. Tony shut his mouth as pain glittered in his eyes. Peter drank this glass a little slower.

The three sat silently until Pepper asked Tony if he was ready for cake. With his shiniest smile he stood up with his wife and cut in an outrageously large cake and shared the first piece. Peter swayed in his seat feeling unsteady and nauseous.

“Peter,” Ned whispered. He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You should have some water. You drank a lot for someone who’s never drank before.”

Peter swatted his hand and with a snort. “I’m Spiderman,” he mumbled a little too loudly. Everyone at the table jumped and looked at Peter.

“Peter are you okay?” Pepper asked. Everyone else looked over their shoulders, but for the most part everyone nearby knew exactly who Peter was and there wasn’t any real need for worry.

“I’m great Ms. Po- Mrs. St- Pep- Pepper,” Peter stammered. The words ‘Mrs. Stark’ threatened to make him vomit.

Pepper look concerned. “Are you sure? I’m sure no one would mind if you borrow a room to lay down in.”

“Maybe that’s a good idea, Pete,” Ned said.

“Ya know what else is a good idea,” Peter slurred, trying to glare at Pepper and failing to control his facial expression.

“Cake!” Tony exclaimed as he returned to the table with several slices of cake. He passed one to Ned and one to May before pulling Peter up from his chair. “We’ll be right back.” He made a drinking gesture at Pepper and lightly laughed it off as he pulled Peter away from the table.

It took Peter a minute for his brain to understand what was happening, but they only made it a few steps from the table before Peter said, “Oh, now you want to touch me!”

Tony kept pulling him along until they were safe and alone what looked to be the same room where Tony had gotten dressed, practiced his vows, prepared to get married. Peter felt tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark I wasn’t gonna do this. I’m sorry.” He wiped away tears.

“It’s not your fault, Peter. I’m sorry.” He cupped the boy’s face in his hands.

“I hate this, Tony. Why are you doing this? Why!” Peter sobbed. His whole body shook. “I can’t do this- I shouldn’t have come. I just wanted to support you. I wanted you to have family here for you like you’re supposed to and I ruined it and-”

Tony pulled the boy into his chest and shushed him. “It’s okay, Pete. Nothing’s ruined, I promise.” He pet Peter’s hair.

“It hurts, Tony. I can’t,” he sobbed. When he looked up Tony was crying, too. “Why are you doing this to us?”

Fingers tight in the lapels of Tony's suit, Peter looked at his beautiful, handsome, tear stained face. He was so overcome with his need for the man. His brain was still foggy from drinking and damn did it sound like a good idea... Holding him tight, Peter pulled the man into a kiss. It was hardly more than a hard press of lips until Peter's tongue slipped out to taste Tony's mouth. Tony moaned and the arms wrapped around him tightened. After a moment that was incredible and perfect and finally _right_ , Tony pulled his lips away from Peter's.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony said. His eyes squeezed shut like he was in pain. Then he took a deep breath and looked again at the younger man. “It’s not right, Peter. Do you know what they would say about us? And they’d be mostly right. You’re too young, I’m too old. I’m your mentor, you look up to me. That’s all very dangerous, Peter,” he babbled. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Peter shook his head, need and urgency turned to rage. He shoved him away and crossed his arms over his chest. “It doesn’t have to be. It can work!”

Tony took in a shuddering breath. “I would never know if… if any of it was really what you wanted. Or if you just thought that you needed to do what I asked you to. Or if I was taking advantage…”

“I’m not some stupid kid, Tony!” Peter screeched, hands balled into fists.

“But you are a kid, Peter!” Tony shouted back.

Peter flinched. “You’re right. It’ll never work if that’s how you think of me.”

“It’s not…” Tony started, but Peter was already half way out the door with no intention of sticking around.

He stormed from the room wiping his hand over his mouth took get rid of Tony's taste. He was burning, furious. Marrying Pepper was one thing. It was supposed to be Tony's final 'no, not going to happen' and then _that_ happened. The bastard.

Ned met his eye and got up from the table, hurrying after him. Then left the room and started down the hall, looking for the way out.

“What happened? Are you okay? You’re face is all red. You don’t seem drunk anymore, that’s weird.”

“He said I was a kid, Ned... after I kissed him.”

“Ouch. Are you okay?”

“No.” In fact he felt sick. The hall was starting to spin, even. He reached a hand out to steady himself and felt bile in his throat. He almost didn’t make it to the trash can.

Ned stayed nearby while he retched. When it was finally over, they sat on the floor together.

“He probably didn’t mean it you know,” Ned said.

“It doesn’t matter. He’ll say whatever he has to push me away. I’m done with it.” Peter laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

“No, you’re not. You’re never gonna be done with this. I wish you would, though.”

“Me, too.”


	8. Chapter 8

Senior prom was right around the corner. The plan was for Peter, Ned, and MJ to all go together as friends since none of them had partners. They jokingly tried to work out the proper way to pull off threesome slow dancing, but the truth was, Peter’s heart wasn’t in it. He was just too love sick.

Then Peter met Harry Osborn.

Harry, son of Oscorp CEO Norman Osborn, the new kid in school because he convinced his overbearing father to finally let him go to public school if only in his last year. Peter had bumped into Harry a few times and they had classes together, but they’d never officially met. As it turned out, Harry had been crushing on Peter all year and finally had the perfect opportunity to talk to Peter when he overheard that Peter didn’t have a date.

“You don’t have a date to prom?” Harry blurted out as he closed his locker and saw Peter talking to his friends.

“I uh- well-” Peter stuttered, caught off guard.

“Harry this is Peter. Peter, Harry,” MJ casually introduced. “You have at least two classes together because you’re both huge nerds.”

Peter was a bit start struck by Harry’s surprisingly attractive face. “I’m Parker- Peter… Peter Parker.” He offered his hand as his face flushed.

Harry smiled and shook his hand. “Harry Osborn.”

“Right, yeah. I know. I mean, because I’ve seen you around. Not because I’m a stalker,” Peter rambled. MJ elbowed him.

Harry’s smile was as beautiful as his perfectly groomed hair and his expensive looking sweater. “Good. I wouldn’t want to ask a stalker to prom,” he said in only the most charming way possible.

“P-prom?”

“Go for it, Peter,” Ned didn’t quite whisper.

MJ offered him an eye roll that said she didn’t care if he changed up their plans.

“Yeah, prom,” Harry said. “Would you like to go with me, Peter?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Peter grinned.

“Cool. Text me, okay?” Harry took a pen and wrote his number on the back of Peter’s hand.

Peter nodded. “Yeah I will thanks.”

Harry walked away as the bell started to chime and they all ran to class before they were late. Peter stared dumbly at the back of his hand. His heart fluttered. He was going to prom with Harry Osborn. He was so excited. But what did this mean for his feelings for Tony? Was it possible that he could move on?

In the months between meeting Harry and prom night, Peter spent every free minute he had texting the other boy. Its turned out that they had a lot in common and to top it off, Harry was a genuinely impressive guy. He told Peter all about how pushing Oscorp to go green had been all his idea and constantly nagging his father made it happen. And how he convinced his father to let him take the next year off to travel Europe and that Peter could go if he wanted. They wouldn’t have any trouble navigating the continent because Harry spoke seven languages not including English.

Talking to Harry made Peter happier than he’d been since before he told Tony the truth. He stopped counting the days that passed relative to Tony. No more days since Tony got married or days since Tony called me and it wasn’t Avengers related. Instead he counted the hours since he had a text from Harry or the minutes since their last video chat. He actually had to remind himself to make time for Ned and MJ because the last thing he wanted was go alienate his friends, but it was difficult for him sometimes when all he could think about was Harry.

Then prom night came around and Harry came knocking on Peter’s door. For a moment he was stunned. He’d done something a little different with his hair so it was less intentionally messed and more formal. His suit was obviously made for him and of the highest quality. They’d decided on burgundy, which was the color of Harry’s vest as well as the flower carefully pinned to the fabric of his jacket.

Peter found his voice somewhere beyond his pounding heart. “Hey, Harry. You want to come in for a second?”

“Sure thanks, Peter.” Harry smiled as Peter let him inside.

May squealed when she saw them and immediately snapped a picture before remembering to act cool. She cleared her throat.

“You must be, Harry.” She offered her hand. “I’m May, Peter’s aunt.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Peter talks a lot about you.” He shook her hand. “Only good things of course. But I can’t imagine there’s anything bad to be said about you, Mrs. Parker.”

May blinked, stunned by Harry’s flattery, but she smiled as she soaked it in. “Please, call me May. Let’s get a picture of you two before you run out the door.”

“May you don’t have to do that. We’ll be late,” Peter argued.

“Nonsense.” May shooed him into position beside Harry.

Harry smiled like a model while Peter tried simply to not look awkward.

“Thank you, May,” Harry said sweetly. “I have a car waiting for us. If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” May smiled. Harry turned to open the door. “I like this boy,” she whispered to Peter.

Peter swatted her, blushing as Harry looked at them again. “Are you ready, Peter?”

Peter nodded. He could barely trust his own tongue to speak. He’d never seen Harry outside of school before. He was struck by how confident and charming he was. How handsome.

They walked together through the building and down the stairs. Outside they found two shiny black cars parked out front. Standing beside the second one was Tony.

“Is that Tony Stark?” Harry asked.

“What’s he doing here,” Peter grumbled. His heart raced.

As they reached the car, Harry was his charming self in spite of Peter’s clearly annoyed attitude. “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Stark. It’s been a long time.”

Tony sighed. “Well kid, I’ve been busy. Don’t have time for all of your father’s parties. It’s nice to see you again too, Harry,” Tony added the last bit like an after thought.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Stark?” Peter tried really hard not to have an attitude as he spoke, but he couldn’t help it. This was his chance to forget about Tony and move on and yet here he was.

“I thought you might like a ride. No offense to May, but I thought you might like to arrive to prom in style. I would have sent Happy, but he asked for the night off. Date or something,” Tony shrugged. “I didn’t realize your date tonight would be Harry Osborn.”

“Well he is.” Peter crossed his arms. Harry looked at him and then back at Tony seemingly trying to puzzle out the situation. “We have a ride already.”

“That’s okay,” Harry said. “You came all this way, Mr. Stark. I can ask my chauffeur to take the night off so it’s not for nothing.” He walked away to do exactly that.

Peter looked at Tony and he couldn’t help it as his mood began to soften. He had dressed semi casual as he often did, t-shirt and a blazer, sunglasses despite it being evening. Peter had learned a long time ago that Tony in sunglasses meant he was hiding something or hiding from something. It was obvious something was up.

“Happy’s not on a date is he?” Peter guessed.

Tony started to answer and stopped immediately as Harry returned. The car in front was already pulling away.

“We’d better stop standing around if we want to make it on time,” Harry suggested.

“Right, cool. Peter, you can sit up front if you want,” Tony said.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark, but I’ll sit in the back with my date.” Peter opened the door for Harry before sliding in beside him.

Things were quiet for all of a minute before Tony started in. “So Osborn, daddy still grooming you to take over the company?”

Harry laughed lightly. “You know my father, Mr. Stark. Nothing is more important to him, but I have my own plans. I want to see the world before he ties me down to that place.”

“Good for you,” Tony commended. “So you’re leaving then?”

“Yep, taking a trip around Europe. Peter’s coming with me, too.” Harry smiled at Peter.

Tony slammed on the breaks at they reached a traffic light, much harder than was necessary.

“You okay, Mr. Stark?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, just didn’t see the light,” Tony grumbled.

“You do still want to go right, Peter?”

Peter looked at Tony who was watching him in the mirror. Then he looked at Harry with a nervous smile. “Y-yeah, I think so. I haven’t really talked to May about it.”

“That’s good. That’ll be good for you,” Tony said. “I’ll make sure everything’s handled with your internship while you’re gone.”

Peter flinched. He would have to give up being Spiderman for a while to travel with Harry. The other Avengers would handle things, but it wouldn’t stop Peter from feeling guilty.

“Internship? You didn’t tell me about that.” Harry said.

“Yeah,” Peter said. Somehow he couldn’t stop looking at Tony who was watching him more than the road. “I intern for Mr. Stark. I-I don’t do much really.”

“Still, that sounds really cool, Peter. My dad would kill me if I took a job, even an internship, at another company. If I could though, I’d love to intern at Stark Industries. You guys do some pretty amazing things.”

Tony smirked. “Your dad would kill you you say?” he joked. Peter caught the edge in his voice that wasn’t so humorous. Tony wasn’t jealous was he?

“Mr. Stark how’s Pepper?” Peter asked before Harry could say anything else.

“She’s great,” Tony said curtly. “Amazing in fact.”

“Congratulations by the way, Mr. Stark,” Harry said.

“Thanks, Osborn,” Tony said, but he never once looked in Harry’s direction.  
Tony was definitely acting weird and he wasn’t sure exactly what the problem was. He should be happy that Peter was moving on. Wasn’t he supposed to be moving on? Tony was married now for fuck’s sake.

They pulled up in front of the school and Harry reached for the door to get out.

“You go ahead, Harry,” Peter said. “I need to ask Mr. Stark something. It’s kind of classified… about the internship.”

“Say no more,” Harry said as if he understood. “I’ll see you inside. Don’t be too long,” he added flirtatiously before climbing out of the car and shutting the door.

Peter stared down at the floor board. He could feel Tony still watching him.

“You’re going to prom with Harry Osborn?” Tony asked. There was an accusatory edge to his voice.

Peter looked up and glared into the mirror. “You don’t get to say anything. You’re married now remember?”

He took a deep breath to calm himself. “I can’t believe you just showed up like that.”

“I thought you needed a ride,” Tony said innocently.

“Don’t lie to me, Tony. You knew exactly who I was going to prom with. Nothing gets past you. Happy texted me a few weeks ago to ask if I needed a ride and I told him that I was riding with Harry. You had an agenda.”

Tony stared out the window. “Well you-” he started then stopped. “You’re going to be late…”

Peter looked out the window where Harry was talking to MJ and Ned. “You’re right. My date is waiting for me.”

Inside the dance, the loud music flowed through them. The group found themselves laughing and dancing until they were all exhausted. They found some chairs to huddle down in and grabbed some drinks while they rested their feet.

Smiling and a little breathless, Harry looked at him. He had a gleam in his eye. Peter looked at him and his heart hammered, his throat tightened, his palms felt sweaty.

“So, after this…” Harry said. “What’s the plan?”

“May wants me home by midnight,” Peter said.

“What about before that?”

Peter bit his lip. His stomach was full of butterflies. “I hadn’t thought about it.”

Harry laughed a little. “I could call my chauffeur. We can go anywhere you want. My place, your place, we could… get a room somewhere…” He slowly leaned in closer as he spoke, lowering his voice.

“Like a hotel room?” Peter stared at him, excited and disbelieving.

“Yeah. Anything you want.” Harry was close enough now that his breath ghosted over Peter’s lips. He wanted to kiss him. So he did.

For the first time in his life Peter wanted someone he was able to have. Aside from the teachers who were chaperoning the event, a role none of them seemed to be taking very seriously, there was nothing to stop him. Because Harry wanted him back and he wasn’t interested in playing games or denying him.

His lips pressed against Harry’s. Slowly, curiously, they established a rhythm, pressing their lips together in a way that sent pleasure rippling down Peter’s spine. A wandering hand caressed his thigh.

They were both eighteen now. They could get a room. They could have sex. No one could stop them. Peter could finally have what he’d been dying for for so long. Not sex specifically, but a full intimate relationship with someone who wouldn’t push him away.

Suddenly feeling a bit cold, Peter pulled away from Harry. The other boy noticed his frown.

“Is something wrong?”

Yes. Because despite Harry being as amazing as he was, Peter was thinking about Tony even as they kissed. Peter shook his head and forced a smile. “Thanks for everything, Harry, but I don’t think I’m… ready,” he said.

“Oh. That’s okay. I didn’t mean to make you feel pressured. I’m sorry,” Harry grimaced.

“No! No, you didn’t. I wanted… that. The kiss. I just don’t think I want to go anywhere tonight. I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay. We could all go to dinner though, if want. On me.” He seemed hopeful. Like he still wanted to spend time with Peter. Peter smiled. He felt warm again. It felt so good to be wanted.

“Sorry, Harry. Maybe some other time.”

Harry smiled halfheartedly, clearly disappointed. Despite his disappointment, he didn’t press the issue. “No problem, just text me when you do want to do something- not that specifically…” Harry blushed. “Just, anything. We could get coffee or something…”

“I will.”

“If uh… it’s okay with you, I’m gonna head home,” Harry said.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Harry shrugged. “My feet kind of hurt.” He laughed. “I was just sticking around for you… but you look like you really don’t want to be here anymore. Is Mr. Stark waiting for you?”

“Almost definitely,” Peter nodded.

“I’ll make sure you have a ride before I dip.”

“Cool. Thanks, Harry.” Peter smiled at his friend. Harry was a great guy. Someone who would make an amazing boyfriend.

They walked out together, spotting Tony’s car parked near the front. They waited only a few minutes before Harry’s driver pulled up. He gave Peter a smile, then as if he couldn’t help himself, a kiss on the cheek. Then he climbed into the back of the car and was gone. A moment later, Tony’s car was parked in front of him. Peter stood on the sidewalk wondering if he should expect Happy or Tony. It wouldn’t be like Tony to sit around waiting for him for hours.

The passenger side window rolled down and sure enough, there was Tony. “You getting in?”

Peter looked over his shoulder as if someone else might come along to save him from such an uncomfortable situation. Then he got into the front seat.

“Your date ditched you I noticed,” Tony said.

“He didn’t ditch me. We both agreed it was time to go home.”

“Just home? No after prom plans?”

Peter stared out the window as that question worked its way around his brain. “You’re still here to make sure I didn’t go home with Harry. Aren’t you?”

Tony didn’t say anything. He simply stared out the windshield as a group of girls in ballgowns passed in front of them.

“I’m an adult Tony. I can sleep with whoever I want.” Peter glared. He watched Tony’s face as his jaw ticked.

“Do you want to sleep with Harry?”

Peter thought about it. “If I did, I would have gone with him. And you wouldn’t have stopped me.”

“So you don’t care what I think anymore?”

“No.” Peter crossed his arms and sat back in the seat.

Tony took a deep breath and put the car in drive. Peter couldn’t help but look at his profile. His heart beat heavily, his chest felt warm, he felt safe and steady. And that’s when he figured it out. Why he didn’t go home with Harry. What he felt for Harry was nothing more than a crush. Something that would fade when Harry left for Europe. After all this time, he was still in love with Tony.

Stopped at a red light, Peter realized he’d said as much out loud as Tony looked at him seeming surprised.

“I’m still in love with you,” he said, letting it settle into his mind. An unchanging fact that was never going to go away.

Tony was leaning in his direction and Peter was pulled into his gravity. Lips parted because he could barely breathe, Peter moved toward him until they shared the same breath. He could smell Tony's cologne and the scent of his skin. He could feel the warmth that radiated from his body. He could kiss him if only he moved a fraction of an inch.

The driver behind them honked and they looked up to realize the light had changed. Tony drove on and the moment was left behind them.

Peter sat up straight in his seat. It didn't matter how he felt unless Tony changed his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter couldn't take anymore. He hadn't stopped thinking about prom night which was weeks ago. School was over. No more high school, forever. He should have been elated. Yet after graduation, Peter dipped out early from his party and found himself walking uninvited into Tony's apartment.

Tony wasn't there yet. He was probably still chatting with May back where Peter left them. But that was fine. It gave him time to prepare. Because this was it. This was the last time. After today, Peter would never again offer his heart Tony Stark. This was his last chance. It had to be, for the sake of his own mind. He felt like he was going insane.

Peter was standing at the window, looking out at the city lights when he heard Tony enter.

"What are you doing here, Pete?"

Tucking his hands in his pockets, Peter kept looking out toward the obscured horizon. He took a deep breath. "I had this whole speech planned. It was a whole essay styled thing about me being eighteen now and how I still can't think about anyone but you. How I know that you and Pepper isn't real, it's just the both of you doing what you think you're supposed to. Because neither of you has seriously dated anyone since the last time you two broke up. And you both love each other. So it makes sense. But you'll never love each other like that. You'll always fight for her, take a bullet for her. She'll always sit up at night while you're out on a mission, praying she doesn't see your face on the news or get a midnight phone call. But you're only married on paper."

Peter finally turned around and looked at him. "See, you can't even pretend like you didn't know that. Your face says it all. It was good speech, but my mind kind of crumbles sometimes when I hear your voice."

Tony had his poker face on, but Peter had learned how to see through it. "What do you want, Peter?"

"I'm tired, Tony. I need you to be honest with me. My heart hurts and I'm _so_ tired."

Peter crossed the room to stand directly in front of him. "Is this ever gonna happen?"

"It's not right." Still poker faced.

Peter nodded. His heart ached. "I wonder if you'll ever convince yourself that that is a good enough reason. I'll see you at work, Iron Man."

Peter walked past him. Tony turned and grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave..." Tony's voice faded but Peter heard the words he didn't say. Maybe Tony recognized the finality of Peter's words. That he was finished with doing this dance.

Peter wanted to be selfish. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go and drink until he passed out. He wanted to wake up and cry it out until he didn't feel anything for Tony anymore. Hope shattered, maybe he could finally let it go. Let his heart break, so it could start to heal.

_Don't leave me again._

That's what Tony wanted to say.

_They always leave._

Everyone he had ever trusted. And he trusted Peter. He _loved_ Peter.

Peter closed his eyes and that's when he finally started to feel his heart crack. One final blow and it would shatter. This was the point of no return. He couldn't take anymore. They were pushing the limit.

He followed Tony's grip and returned to his side. They looked into each other's eyes, sharing the other's pain.

Peter tried to clear the air "Got anything to drink."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Because I lost it at the wedding or because you're worried you'll be honest if you have a few drinks?"

Tony hesitated to answer. "I want to be honest with you, Peter."

"So start now."

"I love you, Peter."

Tears burned in his eyes. "Tell me that's enough and you'll put aside everything that's holding you back, please," Peter begged.

Peter saw tears in Tony's eyes now, too. He was in so pain. Peter had never seen anyone look so torn. And then Tony said the second honest thing he'd said all day, "I'm scared."

Peter held on to Tony's shoulders and he felt some of the man's weight drop against him. "What is it that's so scary? Is it me? Did I do something?"

Tony wiped tears from his eyes and sucked in a breath which he let out harshly. "Yeah. Yeah you did, Pete. You're fucking amazing. And one day you're going to disappear. You're going to get yourself killed, just like the rest of us are. And I'll do anything to keep you safe, but if I can't and I lose you. Again. If I lost you again, Peter... I can't live with that. Neither of us is ever going to stop."  
Tony took a deep breath. "The closer I get to you... the harder it gets. The more painful it gets." He removed himself from Peter's hands and stepped back.

"I'm protecting you, so you don't have to suffer like this when I fuck it all up and get myself killed."

Peter shook his head. Tony raised a finger to quiet him before he could speak. "Don't argue. You wanted me to be honest. This is the truth. It would be difficult enough with the age difference with the... mentoring and the admiration and the public eye. That would be shit to deal with. Shit that would be impossible enough, but I refuse to destroy you when I'm gone."

"So you'll break my heart now so it's better later? That doesn't make any sense," Peter argued.

Tony waved his hand out in front of him in a gesture that said he was putting his foot down. "It doesn't have to. Because I'm still the mentor here. I'm still in charge. See, I can't stop being in charge. There's no off switch. There's your reason number two." Tony poured himself a drink and he downed it.

"This is the best thing. For both of us," Tony concluded.

"It's the easiest thing, you mean."

"Not everything has to be so fucking difficult, Peter."

Peter glared at him. "Well, I'm glad you've decided all of this for the both of us. For the record, I think it would have been worth it in the end."

This was the part where Peter wanted to storm off again. He could go home and leave Tony to his drinks. But he was going to stay.

"You're not leaving?"

"You asked me to stay."

"You don't have to."

"I don't mind letting you rip my heart out if it means you won't be alone when you need someone." Peter sat down on a stool. His body felt heavy. "I can tell you're in pain."

Tony looked away, out toward the city. "Yeah, well... what else is new?"

Peter shook his head. Talk about making things difficult. The answer to his loneliness and his pain was sitting right beside him and he refused to do anything about it. Maybe he should just leave. But he didn't.

Peter closed the distance between them to stand next to Tony. "I love you even when you break my heart, Tony." His chest burned like he wanted to cry, but he'd shed too many tears already.

Tony closed his eyes.

"I still see a future for us. Even if you keep putting up walls. They never really kept me out."

"Well you are an excellent climber," Tony laughed. As his eyes opened Peter noticed his they were wet again.

Peter took his head and they both looked quietly out at the city. Beside him he could sense Tony breaking down. He was radiating pain and his chest heaved.

He felt guilty as if his pain were Peter's fault. He couldn't help that they'd fallen in love or that it was something forbidden. He couldn't help that even now Tony refused to try in spite of it. He couldn't help the way Tony tried to protect him. And how he tried to protect himself.

Peter had no power over any of it.

But he could make one last play to get through to him. Tony had been saying from the beginning that he held too much power, that it unbalanced them in a way that wouldn't be fair to Peter. But Peter knew better than that. He had known Tony a long time and he knew that the moment Tony stopped saying 'no' that all of that power would crumble in Peter's hands.

He stepped in front of Tony and took the glass from his hand. His eyes locked with Tony's as he reached behind him to set the glass down. Then he leaned in breathing in the air that Tony released as he pressed their lips together.


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time, Tony said 'yes'. He said it without a single syllable. He said it with with his hands coming up to hold Peter's back and with his lips pressing back against his. With the way he moaned and pulled Peter in close. The way he kissed him until Peter thought his lips might be turning blue.

It felt right. It was clean and pure. So different from the kiss they shared when Peter was drunk and Tony was conflicted. There was no doubt or fear. The pain gave way to relief. They were together the way they were meant to be.

The kiss ended, but the moment lingered as Peter collapsed against Tony's chest wrapped in the warmth of his arms. He listened to the beat of Tony's heart until they were breathing in sync.

"Tony, I-" Peter looked up at him and saw a wave of emotion drift across the man's face.

Love and happiness, then something richer like melting chocolate. The arms that were wrapped around him tightened and he was pulled again into a kiss. Peter's heart soared as Tony finally accepted what they had.

Then Tony was guiding him backward until they found the couch. He sat down and pulled Peter into his lap. Only parting from his lips to avoid knocking their heads together.

Peter savored the starving touch that found the skin beneath his shirt. He moaned into Tony's passionate kiss. But the feeling of relief and of rightness began to fade. Because not only was Tony married, but Peter had pushed him into this. He began to panic. What if Tony really didn't want this? What if he had just caved? Tony's only human after all. A pretty boy pressing their bodies together... maybe he just gave in.

He stole away Tony's strength and now the only thing he could think to do with it was give it back.

He removed himself from Tony's lap and struggled to look into the man's confused eyes. "I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry."

"Peter?" Tony leaned heavily into the couch.

"I shouldn't have..." Peter looked away. He felt guilty. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be romantic and fulfilling kissing Tony. "I'm sorry, Tony."

And then finally, as he'd felt he should have in the beginning, he left.

Peter hurried down the street, tears in his eyes, not looking where he was going. He knew it was stupid to be upset about a sham wedding. He knew it was bull shit and it hurt him anyway. And he'd been so pushy about the whole thing. That wasn't right either. Sure maybe Tony needed to be pushed, but it didn't feel good. It wasn't like him. Had Tony kissed him back because he accepted him or because he'd given up?

Tires skidded on the asphalt. Someone screamed. Peter felt the impact of the ground against the side of his skull more than he felt the metal that bent around his body. There were hands on him but his vision was blurry. He heard voices all around.

"-ambulance!" someone shouted.

"What happened?"

"-out of nowhere!"

"...Stark?"

Peter groaned. "Tony?" he tried to speak and he wasn't sure anything intelligible came out. He felt the sensation of being lifted and then he was unconscious.

When Peter woke his first impression of his environment was 'sterile'. It was like a hospital room, but significantly cozier. The bed was nicer and it was warmer than the average ER. As his brain caught up to what was going on and where he was he spotted Tony asleep in a chair beside him. He watched the man sleep with an ache in his chest. He felt like such a fool.

The door in front of him opened and in rushed May. Her face was the grandest expression of relief.

"Peter, you're okay," she breathed. Both of her hands reached for him, one settling on his arm and the other on his cheek. "I was starting to worry."

Peter smiled. "You know me, May. I'm unbreakable."

"Yeah, well. Mr. Stark said it looked like your injuries were healed hours ago, but you weren't waking up. You've seemed so stressed lately. We assumed that was why, but it's scary to assume when someone you love is hooked up to a heart monitor."  
Peter patted the hand on his arm. "I'm fine. It was barely a scratch."

"You got hit by a bakery delivery truck. If you were anyone else..."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

May smiled fondly. "Don't be sorry, Peter. It's not like it happened on purpose."

Beside him, Tony began to stir. "Peter," he breathed. Peter's heart skipped a beat. Tony blinked his eyes open and he smiled.

"Hey, Pete."

"Hey, Tony."

Tony's grin widened. "I'm glad you're up. Feeling okay?"

"Got an ache in my neck, but that's normal right?"

Tony stood and pressed his fingers into the sides of Peter's neck. "Feels maybe a bit swollen. I'll get Strange back here to check you out again."

"That's okay. I'm sure it's nothing right?"

Tony shrugged. "Let's not be too careful." He walked away from the bed and towards the door. "May can you come here for a sec?"

"What? Sure?" She looked at Peter and shrugged and then followed Tony out of the door with a confused expression.

Outside of the room, Tony watched the door as if he were afraid that Peter might follow. He pulled May a few steps further.

"I need you to stop me because you're officially the only one who can,” he said urgently.

"What? Is this about, Peter? What are you talking about?"

Tony sighed. He looked everywhere but May's face. "Yeah it is. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Peter."

Tony expected May to slap him, but instead she was simply quiet for a moment. "You know he's in love with you too right?"

"He's only told me a thousand times. And I've been trying to do the right thing and the kicker is, I don't want to anymore." The truth, the whole truth, it felt good to get it off his chest. Shoulders back, Tony sighed. It was finally out there.

"What about Pepper?" May asked.

"I can be divorced three phone calls from now,” Tony said like it was nothing and if he were being honest, it felt like nothing. There was nothing left for him and Pepper.

"So what's stopping you?"

Tony stared. He looked at May's expression still wondering why he hadn't been slapped yet. "I was hoping you would? I used to have a long long list of reasons as to why I should leave the planet if that's what it took, but all of those reasons aren't really holding up anymore."

“He's eighteen now, Tony.” May shrugged. “If you're lucky enough to have stolen my Peter's heart, then you'd better do something about it. He's been through a lot of pain and lot of it was pain that you caused,” she glared. “Keep it up and all of your toys aren't going to stop me from coming after you Anthony Stark.”

Tony believed it too. He felt the same way in regards to Peter. He'd protect him from anything in anyway that he could. It was what he'd been trying to do all along.

May took a breath and squared her shoulders. "Now you get in there and you stop playing games with him."

Tony looked at the door separating him from Peter. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to make those calls first."

"That's probably smart," she agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Three phone calls later and Tony was nervous. He felt like a teenager. The thought made him laugh. How ironic to feel that way in a situation like this.

May kissed Peter's forehead and told him to call her later as she left and then it was just him and Tony. Tony who stood at the end of Peter's bed with his hands in his pockets. It was so strange. Because what were the odds that Peter would reject him after everything? Even knowing that the end result would be in his favor, unless Peter's concussion were more serious than they thought, he still struggled to find the words.

So instead of what he wanted to say, he said, "How ya feeling, Pete?"

"How many times is everyone going to ask me that?" he laughed. "I'm fine. Should I parkour my across New York to prove it to you?"

"No, actually I'd rather you stay right here."

"So you can be sure," Peter rolled his eyes.

"No. That's not why." Tony walked around the bed and sat on the edge. "I don't want..." He sighed. "I think you should move in with me."

Peter stared in confusion. "What? So you can protect me from bakery trucks?"

"I'm divorcing Pepper." He looked at Peter willing him to understand.

He stared back for a minute not getting it. Then he blinked as he filled in the blanks. "Are you... does that mean you want me?"

"Oh god, Peter." Tony caught Peter in his arms. "I always wanted you, sweetheart. Always."

"Tony," Peter said breathless. He clung to Tony for a moment before pushing him away. "I hate you," he said, though his voice lacked any real malice.

Tony looked at him and his teary eyes felt completely deserving as Peter lashed out.

"You're terrible and awful and I wish I never met you. You broke my heart again and again and it hurts and I think I'm never really gonna believe you that you want me and you won't push me away again and I- I just hate you! How dare you, Tony?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise I'm gonna make it up to you. Anything you want. Every day, all day long. You want it you name it."

"I want you. Right now." Peter twisted his fingers into Tony's shirt. "Right. Now," he demanded.

"Of course, Pete." Tony let Peter pull him in and this time when they kissed, it was completely free of fear or guilt. Well maybe not, completely. Because Peter was still in disbelief. He was still unsure and it made him stiff with anxiety. So Tony told him how much he loved him.

"I love you, Peter. I mean it. I'm not going back on that. I'm not going to push you away." He kissed Peter's tear stained cheeks. "I mean it, baby. I love you. I love you, Peter."

Peter sobbed. His hands wrapped around the back of Tony's neck. "You're gonna tell me that. Everyday. Every morning when we wake up together in our bed, _together_."

"Yes, baby." Tony smiled. "Whatever you want."

Peter pulled his head down and looked the man dead in the eye. "You're mine," he said fiercely.

"Yes, all yours," Tony agreed.

Peter's hands slipped around Tony's neck, thumbs tracing over the hair on his jaw. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

"I shouldn't have run away like that," he said softly.

"No you shouldn't have," Tony agreed. "What were you thinking?"

Peter chewed his lip. "The way you always push me away... I thought maybe it was because you didn't really want me. I felt guilty like I'd pushed you into it."

"I'm so sorry, Peter. That's my fault. I did that to you." Tony's arms wrapped around Peter and pulled him in close. They fit together like puzzle pieces. "You have no idea how much I want you. I'm going to make sure you understand that."

Peter's cheeks burned. "Really?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. Everyday, I'll make sure that you know I love you and want you and only you."

Tony had that look again. The one that was all love, happiness, and chocolate. But Peter still asked, "Really?"

Tony smiled. "You're gonna have me so wrapped around your finger that you'll forget ever feeling unwanted. I promise, Pete. I'm gonna make this right."

"Which finger? This one?" Peter held up his middle finger.

"The only one I deserve," Tony said.

Peter smiled. "Stop it, that's not true."

"Then why's it so funny?"

"I'm not laughing."

"You're not? Because I sense a giggle trying to escape your pretty lips,” Tony grinned.

Peter blushed again. "Pretty?"

"You're very pretty, Peter."

Peter did giggle then. "I think you're pretty too, Mr. Stark."

Tony laughed. "I can't believe you 'Mr. Stark'-ed me at a time like this. I'm trying to come on to you. Don't mentor-zone me."

"Sorry, Mr. Stark." Peter fluttered his eyes innocently.

Tony sighed. "I really do love you, Peter."

"You're not just saying that because I got hurt and you thought for a second that I might die again?" Peter turned his eyes away toward the wall. The sadness on his face broke Tony's heart.

"This has been killing me for a long time, Pete. I think about you constantly. I dream about you. Pepper and I haven't slept in the same bed in a while because it makes me feel too guilty..."

"Like you're cheating on your wife."

Tony shook his head. "I swear to you, it's done. I'm leaving her. I already called her. She wasn't even surprised." He stared at the teary eyed boy. "You've still got this fear in your eyes... what do I have to do, Pete? Tell me. I'll do anything." Both of his hands clasped one of Peter's in desperation.

Peter shook his head. "I don't know if there's anything you can do."

"Don't say that. Anything, Pete. I'll do it. Want me to get up at the crack of dawn and make you breakfast? And I'll follow you around all day like a lost puppy so you never feel alone. I'll cook all your meals. I will publicly announce out engagement on national television."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes-” he paused, brow lowered as he thought. “No. I should get a ring first right? The most expensive ring I can find. In North America, because I can't wait."

"Tony," Peter smiled.

"A really big one so they can see it on the ISS."

"Is this still about you proposing or?"

"No, this about me claiming you for the whole world to see. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, Tony."

Tony grinned. "You're calling me Tony again. Am I forgiven?"

Peter chewed his lip. "It's going to take some time to heal... but I forgive you."

Tony's eyes watered. He took Peter's hand and pressed it to his lips. After a long relief filled moment, he followed the hand up his arm in a trail of kisses until he found Peter's lips again. Peter laughed as Tony kissed him, tears falling from his chocolate eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Peter Parker."

Peter giggled, almost sobbing. "I love you, Tony Stark."

A door slammed somewhere nearby. A moment later, half a dozen visibly upset Avengers poured into the room. Tony stood near the head of the bed while everyone clamored to make sure Peter was okay. He watched with amusement as Peter blushed and tried to reassure everyone while Thor offered him a Thor-sized arm full of sunflowers and Bruce decorated his bed with balloons. There was a tidal wave of sound as they all jabbered both trying to assure Peter that he would be fine and to be assured by Peter that he was feeling well.

Rhodey edged his way around the room. He leaned almost into Tony's side. "So I got a call from Pepper..." he whispered.

"I'll tell you later," Tony said quietly.

"I thought you weren't gonna... you know." He nodded toward Peter.

"I can't do it, Rhodes." He met his friend's eyes. Then looked back at Peter.

Rhodey patted his shoulder. "You're sure?"

Tony nodded. "This is it."

"Then I'm happy for you, man." He gave Tony a small smile.

"Thanks, Rhodes."

Rhodey slid his way past Natasha to check in on Peter. Tony leaned against the wall with a smile. He'd wanted a little more alone time, but it was good for Peter to have so many people giving the boy so much love. He let them all babble frantically for a while before he stepped in.

"Alright, folks!" Tony wormed his way between Natasha and Rhodes. "The Doc's already checked on him. He has a clean bill of health. He just needs rest. So let's give the guy some space alright?" He shooed everyone back.

Natasha and Rhodey were the easiest to be shooed and they left with reassuring smiles in Peter's direction. Then Bruce went out with a smile and an awkward little wave. Steve nudged Thor toward the door.

"You're sure you'll be alright, little spider?" he asked, not allowing himself to be pulled away from the bed.

"Really, I'm fine," Peter said with a smile.

Thor pointed. "You know how to reach me if you're not fine. Don't let the man of iron stop you."

"Why do you always assume I'm the bad guy?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Clever people are always up to something." He finally moved away from Peter. "I won't be far. I'm going to get a Cinnabon. I will bring you one," he said to Peter.

"No, he needs to rest!" Tony argued.

Thor ignored him and left.

"I'll talk to him," Steve smiled. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder, then he glanced at Peter. "He's gonna be okay, Tony."

"I know that, Steve."

"That's not what I'm talking about it." He glanced at them both. "It's going to be okay." Then he patted Tony's shoulder and he left to find Thor.

Peter cleared his throat and shuffled under his blanket. "Did you tell him?"

Tony shrugged. "It surprises me every time, but he's smarter than he looks."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Whatever you want, baby."

Peter watched the door. "Do you think we're really alone?"

Tony shrugged. "If anyone hangs around, I expect Rogers knows well enough to show them out."

Peter blushed. Tony caught his look and smiled. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He took Peter's hand and kissed it. "You should be resting anyway."

"But you said whatever I want."

Tony's grin widened. "So I did."

"So I want you to join me in this bed."

"It's an awfully small bed for two," Tony argued.

"Then I guess we'll have to cuddle." Peter shrugged.

"Or we could get back to where left off?"

Peter grinned with excitement as he pulled Tony up onto the bed with him and into a kiss. His hands eagerly explored what he had always dreamed of touching. A pleased sound escaped him when Tony didn't hesitate to do the same.

Clothes were quickly shed. Anyone who was left in the building quickly left as the sound of rich moans and gentle whispers carried through the walls.

After what was only the richest and most fulfilling sex Tony Stark had ever had and the only sex Peter Parker had ever had, they laid together, wrapped comfortably together.

Tony kissed Peter's forehead and Peter craned his neck to kiss his lips.

"So," Peter sighed. "When can I move in?"

"Oh, I thought we would move into your place."

Peter snorted a laugh. "I'm pretty sure there's an eviction notice on my door right now."

"What? How?

"Being Spiderman doesn't exactly pay well."

"You should have taken that internship job when that attractive billionaire offered it to you."

Peter laughed. "Maybe I will now."

"Oh no, it's much too late. The position has been filled."

"Well I hear there's another vacancy."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact I'd like to apply to a handsome billionaire's house husband."

"Just any billionaire?"

"Well I had one in mind, but I know a few."

"Hey!" Tony scowled at him. "And after I just made such sweet love to you."

Peter gave a little happy hum. "Yes, you did. You're a fool if you think I'm going anywhere now."

"You're a fool if you think I'd ever want you to."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Peter, dear. I love you."

"For real?"

Tony laughed. "For real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~And they lived happily ever after- or not because they're superheroes <3  
> Anyway, I have a pillowfort now! Since I'll be phasing out my tumblr once Pillowfort goes free, [you might want to find me there when you can.](http://pillowfort.social/BabyBatsCreations)
> 
> Thanks for sticking around through long official and unofficial hiatuses. I appreciate you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> [My blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
